Triple Date
Triple Date is episode eight in season two of Full House. It originally aired on December 9, 1988. Opening Teaser Stephanie is riding her tricycle around the living room, and Michelle is her first and only passenger, as she asks her to "Stop". Stephanie asks where Michelle is headed, and Michelle says "chicken", which Stephanie interprets as the "kitchen", and takes her there. As Michelle holds onto Stephanie so she doesn't fall off, Stephanie says, "That'll be 50¢, please." Plot Summary Danny is overjoyed when he meets a woman in the produce aisle at the store. Her name is Denise, and Danny invites Denise and her two friends, Zoey and Cheryl, over to the house so they can meet Jesse and Joey for a triple date in the house. While they are getting ready, Danny suggests to D.J. that she, Stephanie and Michelle can go next door over to the Gibblers (which Stephanie shoots down, saying that all they do is watch the Home Shopping Network). D.J. suggests to Danny that she be allowed to babysit Stephanie and Michelle during the date, and he says yes. Stephanie is not pleased with this decision, because as she puts it, when Danny's around, D.J.'s a sweet little angel, but the minute he leaves, it will be "I'll get you, my pretty!" (said in the Wicked Witch voice – see Trivia). D.J. just pats her little sister on the head and says, "Isn't she precious?" She thinks she will do just fine as babysitter to her roommate, and says she is ready for $3/hour, maybe even $3.50. Danny says that she will do fine with $2.50, and D.J. takes the deal. He then leaves, asking himself, "Why do I feel like I'm raising a used car salesman?" And as Stephanie feared, the minute he's out the door, D.J. has indeed gone from his "sweet little angel" to the Wicked Witch (complete with cackle), saying "I'll get you, my pretty, and your little bear too!"; that "little bear" being, of course, Mr. Bear. Jesse is not thrilled that he will be on a blind date, but he agrees to be part of it. In addition, Danny is pondering if he should take his wedding ring off. Jesse says he should, so he reluctantly does so, and leaves it on his desk. While D.J. babysits Stephanie, she turns Stephanie into her servant. First Stephanie brings her a tray with her TV Guide, a bowl of popcorn, a salt shaker for the popcorn, extra napkins, and a soda. While D.J. is content with that, she would be more content if Stephanie would get her slippers, which she does, but D.J. wants Stephanie to put them on her, to which Stephanie refuses by replying, "I'm not touching your cootie feet!" When the women arrive, Joey is paired with Zoey, and Jesse with Cheryl. Problems arise because Zoey is not really amused with Joey's jokes or voice impressions, Cheryl is not exactly thrilled with Jesse, and Denise turns out to be Jesse's ex-girlfriend, who still has feelings for him. That has Danny wondering if there could possibly be a woman in San Francisco that Jesse has not dated before. Denise is still hung up on Jesse, and she can't get her mind off of him, because she thinks that she and Jesse have an opportunity to get back together. However, a talk with Jesse has Denise coming to her senses. Meanwhile, Stephanie and Michelle dress up like Danny, wearing his clothes and jewelry. D.J. stops them in the bathroom upstairs, and while taking Danny's watch and wedding ring off of Stephanie, D.J. accidentally drops the wedding ring down the sink's drain, eliciting an "OHHHHH!" from the audience. Stephanie returns from putting Michelle in bed, at which point D.J. has an idea. She first takes her gum out, attaches it to Danny's tie after taking it off of Stephanie, and stuffs it down the drain in the hopes that the ring will attach to the gum. Unfortunately, it doesn't work, as the tie gets stuck in the drain. So Stephanie decides to call it a night, but her babysitter stops her dead in her tracks, and asks her to help, and even allows her to stay up late and do whatever she wants. She decides to implement Plan B and run the water, and asks Stephanie to get a bowl. Stephanie gets the bowl with D.J.'s popcorn and wants to eat the rest of it, but D.J. tells her that it is probably stale by this point and should just be thrown away. They do that, and then use the empty bowl to catch the water. With a little work, Denise and the guys help D.J. and Stephanie get the ring back. Afterwards, Danny finds that he and Zoey have something in common: they both love a clean bathroom. As they part ways, they remind each other to pre-soak their fine washables in tepid water, to which Danny says Jesse's catchphrase, "Have mercy!" Trivia "I'll get you, my pretty (and your little bear too)!" is a reference to the line from , "I'll get you, my pretty, and your little dog too!", spoken by the Wicked Witch of the West to Dorothy (and her dog, Toto). It is number 99 on "AFI's 100 Years...100 Movie Quotes." Category:Episodes Category:Season 2